


I'm Done Caring

by jamesm97



Series: How to build a better pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek Comes Back, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Good Peter, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No Alpha Pack, Protective Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stiles-centric, Summer, With A Twist, Worry, accept Kali, because they are dead, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the summer before senior year and Stiles is bored the last attack was like a year ago and Stiles wants something to happen. Maybe he shouldn't have wanted that to happen because his dad brings him news and Kali's on her way back looking for revenge.</p><p>Maybe being the Alpha isn't all that great on top of all the supernatural shit he has to deal with everyday normal issues and honestly he's getting tired of having to protect everyone. Is that selfish? it sounds selfish but he can't help the way he feels.</p><p>This is the sequel to Why do you care so you need to read that first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts), [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts), [Jluis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jluis/gifts).



> So here it is my sequel for Why do you care? its not too late to request stuff to happen in this fic just comment on something you would like to see in this

“It’s summer shouldn’t you be off with your pack having fun? Or you know hanging out with Liam or something?” The Sheriff asks Stiles as the alpha lays unmoving on the sofa.

“Liam’s gone to Spain with his Mother and Father, Erica and Boyd are on a triple date with Allison, James, Sky and Kira, Lydia and Jackson are in Lydia’s grandmothers vacation home in Vegas. Danny and Mason went to see a 5 seconds of summer concert in Arizona” Stiles tells his father opening his eyes and sighing.

“What about Scott and Isaac?” His dad asks.

“Melissa is on the night shift and night shift nights for Melissa means sex nights for Isaac and Scott” Stiles tells his dad smirking at the disgusted look on his face.

“I did not want to know that TMI as the kids say nowadays”The sheriff tells him.

“What’s Laurel doing?” John asks his son sitting down on the sofa with him.

“Baby Tommy is teething so she’s trying really hard not to break down, I’d go and help but I am staying far away from her place otherwise she’ll make me babysit while she goes and does something” Stiles smirks.

“Wait why didn’t you go with Danny and Mason? you love 5 seconds of summer” The Sheriff frowns.

“If I went to see them live I would probably try and jump Luke’s or Calum’s bones maybe both of them a little SCAKE threesome” Stiles smirks.

“SCAKE? Do I even want to know what that means?” John smirks.

“Probably not” Stiles laughs.

“So you’ve been sitting here all day doing nothing?” His dad asks him looking like he’s going to give a lecture.

“Nope I spent the whole morning on the phone with The dean of admissions for Harvard” Stiles tells his dad.

“You what?” His dad asks whipping his head around so fast it must hurt.

“I got in” Stiles smirks.

“You got in? How you haven’t even started senior year yet” His father asks him his face torn between excited and confused.

“It’s a conditional offer based on my test scores for this year, Harvard is a very hard school to get into so early applications are common as many people don’t get the grades they need” Stiles tells his father.

“Have you told the pack?” His dad asks.

“Nope well Lydia knows because she got a call too, Jackson did as well surprisingly not that he’s not smart I just didn’t think he had it in him to write a good essay based on adversity” Stiles smirks.

“Have they been offered places too?” John asks.

“Yep so have James and Sky” Stiles beams.

“Seriously? Does being a werewolf make you smart? Cause I might be tempted by that magic bite” His dad laughs.

“No honestly me and Lydia spent the entire Junior year tutoring them both James picks things up quickly sky is smart in her own way she gets just about everything in school accept math she hates math”Stiles smirks.

“Its a good thing you found all that money cause sending three kids to Harvard won’t be cheap and I don’t make that much money” His dad smiles.

“Actually we might not need to use that money we’ve been told we qualify for a full scholarship should we meet the necessary GPA” Stiles informs his dad.

“That’s great” The sheriff smirks.

“Your hearts racing a mile a minute and your scent is going nuts your afraid or something and your worried” Stiles tells his father unable to wait till his dad worked up the courage to tell him.

“I got a phone call from Peter today” His dad tells him.

“And...?” Stiles prompts when his father doesn’t say anything more.

“And they killed Ennis, but Kali escaped he was phoning to warn us that she could be making her way back to Beacon Hills” The Sheriff tells him smiling lightly.

“Let her come I could use a little payback that bitch left me for dead I’d like to rip her claws off one by one” Stiles snarls his eyes flashing red briefly making his dad wince a little.

“I hate this violence thing” His father tells him smiling at him.

“I know but you should know more than anybody that violence is sometimes necessary to protect the people and right now my body is sort of tearing its self apart with worry because the Stiles part of me is telling me to stay calm and be strategic while the Alpha in me is roaring to kill any threat to protect everyone its like having split personality to be honest” Stiles tells his dad trying his hardest to call upon his anchor which isn’t helping right now.

“I’m not worried” John tells him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Well I am what if I can’t protect them? What if I let someone die? What if I’m not fast enough and she kills someone? What if I let something else kill them? I’m supposed to be the alpha, I’m supposed to protect them” Stiles growls.

“Your almost eighteen Stiles and so is the majority of your pack they are all werewolves they can take care of themselves your an alpha werewolf not god you can’t be everywhere at once accidents happen and I for one don’t understand the world of the supernatural but I know its dangerous the pack can just as easily get hurt in a car accident than being attacked by something” John tells him.

“If they hurt themselves in a car accident nine times out of ten they will heal themselves by dinner time” Stiles tells him.

“Your human Stiles just cause you have a little extra juice in your system doesn’t make you responsible for the whole world accidents happen everyday in every part of the world, your responsible for yourself and yourself only stop turning into Scott” His dad laughs.

“How am I turning into Scott?” Stiles smiles lightly.

“He thinks because he was bitten he has to save everyone, save yourself and the people you love that’s all that counts” John smiles.

“Why do you think I’m freaking out about protecting the pack?” Stiles tells him.

“You know the job as a parent is to prepare your kids to fend for themselves in the real world to show them how to look after themselves”He comments.

“What’s the point of telling me that?” Stiles asks confused.

“Because being an Alpha is kind of like a parent you protect them you show them how to defend themselves but at the end of it they need to fend for themselves they need to learn how to handle things on their own” Stiles smiles at his dad’s attempt to make him feel better.  
.  
“Do you ever just feel like crawling under your bed sheet and hiding from the world?” Stiles asks his dad giving him a small smile.

“I feel that way every morning kid do you know how stressful being the Sheriff is? Especially when I have a little trouble causer like you” The Sheriff laughs smiling.at Stiles.

“Hey I’ve mellowed out I’ve only been caught speeding twice this week” Stiles smirks.

“I know I have to take care of them otherwise you would probably loose your licence” John smirks getting up patting his sons shoulder “I have to get back to work, go out do something so your not thinking about Kali all night” John tells him giving him a small reassuring smile before he leaves.

He’s thinking up battle strategies when his phone rings.

“Yeah?” He answers immediately not bothering to check the caller ID some voice in his head telling him that the call was about someone dying.

“Hey everything okay?” James asks.

“Yep totally fine why wouldn’t it?” Stiles asks attempting to sound casual.

“Dunno just checking” James tells him.

“How’s the triple date going?”Stiles asks giving him a small laugh.

“It’s not actually” James tells him.

“What why? Is everything okay?” Stiles asks instantly going into panic mode.

“Yeah everything is fine accept Allison’s father is a crap cook he gave her food poisoning” James laughs.

“Crap I told Chris to never cook, was it steak again?” Stiles asks him laughing a little.

“Yeah he likes his rare but they are so rare they give you food poisoning I sometimes think he’s the werewolf you know like Bill in Harry Potter when he gets the preference for rare and bloody steaks” James laughs.

“So you taking care of Allison?” Stiles asks.

“I was trying too I brought her over some soup from that soup shop but she wouldn’t let me in she said something about her never wanting me to see her sick” James tells him.

“Pride is a very tricky thing” Stiles smiles.

“Tell me about it, so the sheriff just called me” James says.

“He told you didn’t he?” Stiles asks smiling because he already knows the answer.

“As the pack second in command I have the right to know if my Alpha is freaking out” James informs him.

“I am not freaking out” Stiles laughs.

“Whatever you say I’m just phoning because were going out” James tells Stiles with a tone that screams there will be no arguments.

“And where are we going?” Stiles questions.

“Well first we are going to run around the woods looking for a threat because I know you won’t be satisfied until you make sure she isn’t out their, then were going to go to the supermarket get a bunch of junk food and go home, we are then going to order take out and have a Netflix marathon Arrow season 4 comes out soon so we can marathon the first three seasons” James informs him.

“It sounds like a perfect evening, you know me so well why am I even with Liam why aren’t I with you?” Stiles questions laughing.

“Because your my best friend and I am madly in love with Allison” James laughs.

“I will meet you at the entrance to the preserve” Stiles tells him.

“I am already there” Stiles smiles at James even thought the other teen can’t see him.

The boy always knows why he needs before he does himself.


	2. On the rocks

“It really is beautiful out here when you actually take the time to just stop and chill, this is the first time I have ever been to the look out without running for my life” Stiles says smiling sitting on one of the massive rocks overlooking the entire city below.

“Allison and I come up here all the time she’s into the outdoors and stuff” James smiles sitting down.

“How are you guys?” Stiles asks curious.

“Were good now like after what happened” James smiles sadly.

“You never did tell me the details” Stiles looks at his beta and smiles hoping to put across the fact that he can be trusted.

“It was just some exchange student she developed an attachment to me because I was nice and tried to help make her stay good, she mistook my nice and helpful nature as actual love or whatever she kissed me I pushed her back but Allison saw, I told the girl about fifty times I had a girlfriend I even introduced her to Allison” James tells him with a little shake of his head.

“Allison gave you a hard time for it” Stiles laughs it’s a sympathetic laugh but it’s still a laugh.

“She put me on a sex ban she wouldn’t kiss me, god she wouldn’t even hold my hand it’s like she blamed me for a girl kissing me it’s not like I’m psychic what did she want me to do claw the girls face off?” James snarls thinking back to the rough months makes him angry.

“Bright side you are both stronger for it” Stiles smiles.

“Yeah we are I suppose how are you and Liam?” James asks after a few moments of just staring out at the city.

“Its fine” Stiles lies he knows it is pointless James is the best werewolf in his pack he can tell when Stiles is lying before he even decides to lie.

“Really? Because your hearts going so fast” James laughs.

“You know if you carry on calling me out on my lies I’m going to have to start controlling my heart rate around you” Stiles tells him with a lot of flailing and eye rolling.

“That wasn’t a question, are you and Liam okay? I haven’t seen him around the house in ages” James comments.

“He’s away on holiday with his parents” Stiles tells him defensively.

“He went away two days ago he hasn’t been round the house in at least a month” James comments and his damn observation skills make Stiles want to punch him.

“You remember when we all went to that gay club cinema?” Stiles asks waiting for the nod before carrying on speaking. “I think Liam fell for the girl that works their, he told me she was his grade school enemy but I think he’s trying way too hard to force the hate if you know what I mean” Stiles tells him not looking up.

“How do you feel about that?” James asks suspiciously.

“Honestly? I am going to sound like the biggest prick ever but I felt relieved, Liam’s being pulling away ever since I mentioned College” Stiles shrugs.

James doesn’t say anything he just remains silent.

“You know something you’re only quiet when you’re guilty” Stiles tells him his eyes flash red quickly it was one hundred percent intentional.

“He may have spoken to me” James shrugs.

”What did he say?” Stiles asks.

“He said he loves you” James smiles.

“You’ve got the but look on your face” Stiles tells him.

“He told me he loves you he just doesn’t think he’s in love with you” James says.

“I don’t think I’m in love with him either to be honest he’s a great guy or the past year has been amazing with him but their just isn’t that spark their like it was with...” Stiles cuts himself of not going down that road.

“People just grow apart sometimes” James shrugs.

“Look at Scott and Allison they had an epic love but sometimes love isn’t enough sometimes people just break up, every relationship isn’t built to last forever it sucks but breaking up with someone doesn’t have to be like it is in the movies if it’s the right decision then it can be the making of a great friendship look at Scott and Allison they loved and they lost each other now their great friends” James tells him.

“I just hate being in this position what if I break up with him and it makes things weird? I’m his alpha after all what if I ruined his life by giving him the bite?” Stiles asks.

“He thanked you thousands of times for the bite he wanted to live I do however think the reason you have stayed together this long is because of the bite” James tells him.

“You think he feels like he owes me?” Stiles asks frowning.

“I do I mean you guys haven’t actually even had sex yet have you I mean full sex not just blow jobs?” James asks.

“No I’m a top and he doesn’t like his you know what touched” Stiles tells him awkwardly.

“You can say ass Stiles your almost eighteen not eight” James laughs “No but in all seriousness you guys should have broken up way before now you’re not compatible as a couple at all, its natural you guys fancy other people” James tells him.

“I do not fancy other people” Stiles protests.

“Oh really?” James smiles pulling his hands from his hoodie pocket and counting on his fingers. “Lydia and Jackson you totally get a boner when you see them dry hump during parties, me okay don’t give me that look I’m joking a guy can hope can’t he? Jesus take a joke dude, okay their is that Brett dude from the other pack Deputy Parrish I know your dicks all bent out of shape because Blake got him, oh and Scott and Isaac” James smiles.

“Okay first I don’t fancy Scott and Isaac objectively that would be some hot sex if it were in a threesome capacity as would Jackson and Lydia but I would never date them it would be too weird half the time my dick thinks for me not my brain I’m a horny teenage werewolf that can spell hormones of course I’m going to fancy people when they shove delicious smelling hornyness down my throat” Stiles laughs. 

“At least you finally smiled” James laughs along with him.

“You’re right” Stiles tells him after a little while.

“About what?” James asks him.

“We’ve been growing apart for a while now, and if I have any hope of staying friends with him I need to talk to him about it” Stiles tells him not looking at the other teen.

“Good” James smiles he really wants Stiles to be happy and right now he’s not happy with Liam.

“I sound like a cliché don’t I? Let’s try to stay friends, god I hate breaking up” Stiles tells him putting his head on James’s shoulder he needs to hit something.

“Maybe but cliché’s are cliché for a reason it’s because it’s been done many times if you’re not happy you’re not happy” James tells him.

“Let’s get home I’m starving” Stiles tells him getting up attempting to hide the sadness in his eyes he really does love Liam but the problem is they aren’t the same like James said they aren’t compatible at all.

He just hopes it won’t make things weird between them if they break up.

Who the fuck’s he kidding it’s his life it will probably be weird he never has any luck.


	3. Happy Day

“I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes” Stiles chants bouncing around their massive living room its pack night and he may be a little drunk on happy right now.

“When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
when you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell” James jumps up singing along with the radio on full blast.

“Now where's your picket fence love  
and where's that shiny car  
and did it ever get you far?” Skye joins in after like fifty pokes from Stiles she’s giggling and the words can hardly be heard.

“You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
do you know where you are?” Stiles chants again jumping on Danny’s knee

“And truth be told I miss you” Danny sings along smirking.

“And truth be told I'm lying” Danny adds in laughing.

“When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell” The entire room starts singing along even his father and Melissa who seem to be giving each other exasperated looks.

“Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
where’d it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
And truth be told I miss you  
and truth be told I'm lying” Scott joining smirking doing some epic air guitar actually standing up from the couch and acting like he’s rocking out.

“When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
when you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
when you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell” Stiles chants with Lydia who is surprisingly acting like less of head bitch and more like a fun girl this week.

“Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well” Stiles roars and he honestly doesn’t even know where he got that from he’s always been good at singing his mother used to sing with him but he never thought he could belt something like that out, it sounded like one complicated vocal run or something and it was completely unintentional.

“When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
when you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
when you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
when you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
when you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will treat you well  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell” The whole room chanted a little softer most were gaping at Stiles vocal run thing and the power even he didn’t know he had but Erica, James and Kira are all shouting at the top of their voices.

“Who knew you had that in you Stiles?” Jackson laughs and it’s still a shock that Jackson calls him Stiles.

Hell sometimes it’s a shock he’s a werewolf.

“I used to sing with my mother all the time” Stiles smiles at the jock.

“And you were pretty awful back then” His dad laughs.

“How would you know? You always had the night shift” Stiles laughs.

“She videotaped everything” His dad tells him and he nearly spits the coke out no way.

“She did not” Stiles cries out covering his eyes.

“Yep way, their on those old cassette tapes somewhere” His dad laughs.

“You shouldn’t have told him that sheriff he’s going to tear this whole place apart” Skye laughs.

“That’s fine he can do that he won’t find them there in my safety deposit box” The Sheriff laughed at Stiles outraged look.

“Damn the one place I can’t get them” Stiles cries throwing himself on the couch burying his face in Lydia’s shoulder and putting his whole body across Jackson.

Surprisingly neither push him off.

“As much as singing along to the radio is amazing and everything but we need to do something, it’s Friday night” Danny tells the group as a whole.

“We could go bowling?” Lydia suggests.

“No the majority of the people are werewolves so were all gonna get strikes because unlike Scott we can activate our special eyes without getting horny” Stiles laughs as Scott splutters and Allison laughs a little, she’s still getting over her cold but she’s doing good sitting in James’s lap.

“I don’t want to hear that Stiles he’s my son” Melissa scolds picking up a pencil and flinging it at him.

It bounces feebly of his side and Stiles grins at her.

“Ow help me I’m dying” He says faking injury making Melissa smile.

“Can we get back to tonight’s plan?” Danny asks interrupting whatever Jackson was going to say.

“We all know the reason you want to go out is so you can all talk us into going to Jungle where Mason is because you don’t trust him not to cheat” Lydia huffs.

“It’s not like he’s a werewolf or anything with supernatural senses because if he did have supernatural senses cheating would be virtually impossible” Stiles says to Lydia sardonically making the girl giggle.

“I want to do something fun that’s not around alcohol” James whines.

“Why?” Jackson asks him confused.

“Because I can’t get drunk and if I see a drunk person I may actually claw their faces off” James tells Jackson face showing he’s serious.

“You’ve got an alcohol problem?” The sheriff asks James worried.

“Yeah my problem is that I can’t get drunk, I’ve been drunk once in my life and while that was nice I rated it 10 out of 10 definitely would do again I never got the chance now I’m stuck as a werewolf never able to get drunk again or high for that matter god my life is going to be so sad in college” James whines pressing a kiss to a chuckling Allison’s temple.

“Oh god now I feel sad I’ve never been drunk once” Erica tells the group her eyes actually looking like she wants to cry.

“God you all sound like drunks” Melissa smiles.

“Easy for you to say! You’ve got a massive glass of wine in your hand” Stiles tells her in outrage.

“Yeah well my son’s a werewolf and I would way to hard I deserve all the wine in the world” Melissa scowls and takes a big gulp of wine making an ahhh sound as she finishes drinking to make them all frown at her.

“At least we don’t have to worry about them all drink slash drug driving” The sheriff smirks to Melissa.

“I’m still human well part human I can get drunk at least” Lydia pipes up.

“Yeah but Jackson’s surgically attached to your hip anything bad happens and he’s less than a second away” Skye tells them.

“I miss it when people wouldn’t look me in the eyes because I was that much of a badass” Lydia scowls slapping Jackson’s arm.

“What?!” Jackson moans rubbing his shoulder even though it didn’t hurt the big hypochondriac.

“Kill her for me” Lydia asks sweetly batting her eyes sweetly.

“You want me to kill her? No thank you she’s James’s twin I’d be dead before I even chopped of a strand of her hair” Jackson tells her shaking his head.

“He’s right James is almost as good at fighting as me” Stiles tells her.

“Oh please I could kill you all with a well thought our plan” She tells them glaring at Stiles till he starts laughing which sets Lydia off too.

“So are we going to Jungle?” Danny asks hopefully.

“No” Stiles tells Danny smirking when he starts to pout.

“You’ve got to learn how to trust him dude you really need to stop being worried he’s going to cheat on you, I honestly don’t think he would do that besides you’re a werewolf and a hot one you could move on from him fast or you know kill the bastard” Jackson tells his best friend.

“What am I going to do when you’re at Harvard?” Danny asks smirking.

“Well you could still get in, the program you want are always late at answering admissions” Lydia pipes up.

“And if not Stilinski’s rich so he can buy us plane tickets every weekend” Jackson smirks.

“We won’t be flying all over the state on weekends Jackson I would like to stay ahead in all my classes” Stiles tells him looking to Lydia to back him up which she does with a nod.

“Wait Harvard? You’re going to Harvard?” Scott asks making the room go sort of silent.

“Yeah I got accepted the other day” Stiles tells him.

“I thought we were going to go together you said UCLA was going to be our home after high school, I can’t get high enough grades for Harvard” Scott tells him.

“Well you could always go to the Boston University they do a great veterinary programme” Stiles tells Scott.

“Why do I wanna go to Boston when you’re going to Massachusetts?” Scott asks his face morphing into quiet anger.

“BU is a five minute drive away from Harvard” Stiles smiles.

“Really?” Scott asks his anger sort of melting away.

“Yeah that’s where I’m going” Allison interrupts her voice is nasally.

“Yeah I’m going to study physiotherapy” Allison tells him.

“Wait so you’ve researched all of this? You wanted me to come with you?” Scott asks small smile making its way onto his face.

“Of course I gave your mom like eight brochures with college’s that focus on the vet course you wanna do that’s within driving distance from Harvard” Stiles tells him.

“I was waiting till he finished summer school” Melissa shrugs.

“Well I’m going back packing around the world” Erica announces to the room draining some of the tension.

“And you’re dragging Boyd with you?” Lydia guesses smiling.

“Of course, were going to travel for a year then maybe go to college somewhere settle down maybe have a few pups” Erica shrugs in a way that screams who knows.

“What are you doing?” Kira asks Isaac.

“I don’t know yet, I’m thinking of going to Africa to work with kids then maybe some other poor countries what are you going to do?” Isaac asks Kira smiling.

“I was thinking of going somewhere sunny and studying marine biology” Kira smiles.

The pack is silent after this.

“Shall we order takeout and act like this is not our last year as a full pack?” Stiles asks once his dad and Melissa leave to go sit in the back garden enjoying the last of the setting sun.

“I think that sound like a good idea” Danny tells him.

“Just because were not together doesn’t mean were not pack, College lasts a few years who’s to say we won’t all move to the same city? The future isn’t set in stone we won’t all be dead just in different places thanks to tech nowadays we can talk all the time” James informs everyone.

“Yeah but it’s not the same what if Stiles annoys me and I want to punch him the only thing I can do is send a fist emoji and he will probably mistake that as me wanting to fist him” Erica tells the room making everyone chuckle.

“He’s right friend move all the time doesn’t mean they aren’t friends anymore” Stiles smiles.

“Well I for one am disappointed that the majority of the pack are thinking of going to Massachusetts I wanted to get away from you all” Jackson tells them they all hear the lie but they chuckle anyway.


	4. Alpha

“Alright, alright stop banging on the door I’m coming Jeez” James shouts running down the stairs rubbing his eyes seriously who the hell knocks people up at 7AM on a Sunday there should be a law about that.

Usually Stiles is the first to wake when someone knocks due to his super hearing but he went to pick Liam and his parents about 5 this morning.

He really doesn’t know why he went that early Liam’s flight isn’t until 10 am, maybe he went so he could have some time to think about how to end things.

“What?” James growls out it’s a completely human sound with only a fraction of his werewolf side coming through.

“I’m looking for the Alpha” Comes a small but powerful sounding voice.

The women is old, Chinese and being watched like a hawk by a tall blond looking man with eyes that could melt gold.

She flashes red eyes at him and he’s suddenly on high alert.

“Kali!” James shouts shifting in seconds and launching himself at the women.

She steps back and the blond is in his way.

He lashes out slashing his claws at the beta who flashes his gold eyes at him.

The beta is young and inexperienced so he has him flat on the back within seconds.

“My names Satomi” the Alpha shouts as he brings his fist up to knock the cute guy out.

“Oh” James says dumbly he’s heard of Satomi from Chris she’s supposed to be a really fair alpha with a pack of like three or four.

“I’m looking for the Alpha” Satomi repeats again.

“Jeeze Sat you could at least see if I’m okay” the kid no older than 17 says sitting up on the floor rubbing the small gashes on his chest.

“You guys want to come in? The couch is a comfier place to heal than down their” James smiles to the blond apologetically.

“Sure” The blonde says and grabs his hand when James offers it.

“Thank you” Satomi says bowing low and following him in.

“Skye” James shouts.

“Wha” She grumbles lowly from the first floor.

“SC” James shouts.

“I’ll be down now” She says in a small voice.

“SC?” The blond asks plopping down on the couch.

“Supernatural creature, we made up a code phrase in case of company both supernatural and human” James smiles taking the opposite couch motioning to Satomi to sit down because she was stood standing.

Satomi sits and gives him a small nod.

“So are you Stiles? The alpha?” Brett says.

“No, didn’t you see my eyes?” James asks flashing the gold eyes to prove it.

“Shit if you’re this strong how strong is the Alpha?” Brett asks touching his chest where the claws sunk into him winching.

“Five times stronger and ten times smarter” James smiles looking up as where Skye is talking scratching her head sleepily.

Kira is trailing behind her she still has the comforter wrapped around her.

“Noshiko?” Satomi asks standing quickly.

“What?” Kira asks suddenly looking more awake “That’s my mother, how do you know my mother?” She asks walking forward.

“It’s a long story, one we don’t have time for the other three members of my pack have been kidnapped by another Alpha she wanted revenge on your pack and said if we have any hope of getting the others back your alpha Stiles? Or something needs to face her alone” Satomi says looking to James.

“Skye send a mass pack text and to the sheriff too, things are probably going to get ugly” James tells his sister.

“It’s one Alpha against one massive pack what can she do?” Skye asks fingers furiously typing on her phone.

“That’s just the problem” Satomi tells them.

“What’s the problem?” Kira asks coming forward dropping the comforter and standing on high alert with short shorts on and a shirt that barely covers her boobs.

“She’s not alone the only reason she got our pack members is because she has twenty or so betas” Satomi tells them.

“Shit” James hisses.

“Well that complicates things” Skye moans sinking onto the couch.


	5. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long I have sort of been run down with real life stuff and I kinda lost interest in fan fics but I am slowly getting back into it.

“Jeez how big is your pack?” Brett hisses out looking around the room it’s been an four hours and the whole pack has assembled humans included.

“We have 16 members not all werewolves but all very useful” Lydia smirks.

“16 and a half you mean” Laurel announces holding up baby Tommy.

“We still don’t know if Tommy’s a werewolf yet but I’m sure he’s gonna grow up to kick some ass” Erica smirks flashing her eyes so the baby coos.

“Language” Stiles hisses from the doorway he’s rushing in and in the process he trips over the umbrella stand.

“That’s the Alpha” Brett asks snorting.

“For such an attractive guy he sure seems like a dick” Stiles announces getting up off the floor with the help of a laughing Liam.

“You guys look okay” Mason inputs.

“Yes we broke up that’s the reason my phone was off and...” Stiles tells them but he’s cut off by Liam.

“And it’s not weird at all because it was mutual and it was starting to get intense between us and if we were to stay together when he goes off to college I highly doubt we could maintain a long distance relationship” Liam finishes for him.

“That’s great, really beautiful such an amicable ending to a relationship I’m glad you’re still so chummy but am I right in assuming this Kali is after you? And if so can we please talk about how we are going to be getting my three betas back please?” Satomi asks.

“I’ve been caught up by Skye, already Satomi is it? Thanks for coming and where did she tell me to face her?” Stiles asks her.

“She said something about an abandoned bank” Satomi tells him.

“I know where that is guys the plan is I go in and you all stay here” Stiles tells them all he’s immediately met with uproar from the pack

“From what we know she’s got at least 20 beta’s Stiles” James tells him looking determined

“Then I’m going to get a hell of a workout” Stiles smirks.

“Stiles you’re stronger than everyone in here and probably Kali as well but even you can’t take on twenty betas and one fucking alpha you crazy bastard” Lydia tells him her voice raising to hysterical levels.

“Fine new plan” Stiles says jumping when the door bangs open and his father comes rushing in.

“It’s her isn’t it” He asks without letting Stiles even speak out a greeting.

“Yep so I’m gonna need you to keep the police away from the old bank” Stiles tells him.

“So what’s the plan?” His dad asks he looks worried and angry at the same time.

“The plan is I fight you make sure nobody from the sheriff station comes close and gets hurt” Stiles tells him.

“What else can I do?” John asks him eager to help more.

“That’s it dad you should go now and make sure no calls go through to the sheriff’s station” Stiles tells him smiling reassuringly.

“I really can’t do anything else to help you?” John asks his face scrunching in sadness.

“If you’re their then I’m just going to be distracted and lose my focus dad” Stiles tells him.

“Stiles you’re my son and if you get hurt I will literally go out of my freaking mind so you need be careful” John tells him gripping his shoulder so tight that if Stiles wasn’t a werewolf it would have left a massive sheriff shaped bruise.

“I will dad” Stiles tells him smiling “I took on the Alpha pack with Allison and Chris I can handle one freak in need of a pedicure” Stiles smirks.

“You’d better” John tells him trying for a smile that was supportive but he only manages a small smile that conveys his concern he leaves the house quickly only looking back once to tell Skye and James goodbye as well as waving to the rest of the pack.

“So the plan?” Satomi asks looking up at Stiles annoyed and her eyes flash red for a second.

“Listen I get your pack is in danger but if you come into my house and beg for my help you need to stop with the animosity while me and my pack come up with a plan to not only stop twenty betas who could be innocent and one crazy alpha with talons for feet” Stiles tells the other alpha he doesn’t raise his voice though because the women is still older and he was always taught to respect his elders.

“Sorry it’s just I can feel Brett’s pain and it’s making me angry” She tells him.

“She took someone close to you?” Stiles asks looking at the teenager smiling sympathetically he takes a breath and he can taste the blond betas pain and it makes his angry as well that he let the bitch escape and caused this.

“She took my sister she’s a werewolf too” Brett tells him his eyes are shining full of tears but he doesn’t let them fall.

“Then we need to make up a plan then!” Stiles tells him attempting to reassure him with a smile. “James, Jackson, Scott” We’re going in first”


	6. Fight

“You came, you’re alone as well such a foolish boy” The voice shouts it echoes around the empty bank it would have been spooky if Stiles hadn’t handled scarier shit.

“Yeah well I got told you’ve been talking smack about me” Stiles chuckles.

“Oh I’ve been doing a lot more than that I’ve been collecting a few friends to help hold you down so I can kill you slowly” Kali hisses her voice echoing again.

“Now I find that hard to believe you have friends?” Stiles asks laughing.

“Well if they don’t do as I say I will kill every one of them so yeah they are my kind of friends” She hisses her claws tap against the floor as she exits the large circular bank vault.

She’s followed by eighteen betas each and every one of them have bright gold eyes they look uncomfortable and it makes his heart drop she’s turned eighteen people just to get to him.

He hears the sound of more footsteps approaching and three other betas appear they’re dragging three betas all bound and gagged one of them is a young girl Brett’s sister.

“Twenty one betas just to take me down?” Stiles asks laughing.

“You think I turned enough?” She asks him her smirk is wider than the Cheshire cat of Alice in wonderland.

“Honestly I just feel sorry that I may have to kill someone them because you’re an idiot who has to create an army to kill for you” Stiles tells her he leans casually against the stone column smirking at her.

“If your friends wouldn’t have killed my mate none of this would have happened me and Ennis would have been in Argentina on the beach together she roars.

“You came to Beacon Hills” Stiles roars his eyes blazing red the gold eyed betas hearts rise some jumping back in shock “You attacked me you left me for dead you each bit me and turned me into an abomination you tried to kill me family you kidnapped Talia and Laura Hale you kept them from their family for years don’t you dare treat me like I’m the monster I have a pack of werewolves and they are my family I don’t use them like pawns these people mean nothing to you as soon as you try to kill me you’re going to kill them all and you don’t give a fuck” Stiles hisses.

“I really don’t want to kill you all because your innocent you’ve done nothing to me if you leave now I won’t track you down and you have my word I won’t let her hurt you” Stiles shouts his voice echoing in the desolate building.

Some of them squirm looking towards the door then back at Kali he can tell they want to run but they’re all scared of her.

“You think they’re going to run because you say so they’re all scared of me and I will kill anyone that runs” She snarls.

“I don’t think you’re going to do that” Stiles laughs.

“Oh no and why’s that?” Kali asks smirking.

“Because this building is surrounded” Stiles smirks.

“You think I’m scared of a few werewolves?” Kali asks him smirking her teeth curling over her teeth making her smile turn into a vicious growl when he takes a seat on the floor.

“Sorry I hope you don’t mind if I take a seat I’m dreadfully bored” Stiles smirks at her when the snarling continues the betas look at him like he’s crazy “Oh you think twelve werewolves one of which is another alpha is a joke I also have a Kitsune a banshee two hunters and a whole police force on back up is a joke I think we are more than enough to handle you and your little gang here” Stiles smirks when she looks shocked.

“You’re lying” She roars looking towards the doors.

“James? Jackson?” Stiles calls.

Within seconds his two top betas walk through the door smirking at Kali.

“These two are enough to take on your twenty one betas the rest are waiting outside I’ve instructed Chris to set bombs around the building you see he’s monitoring our heartrates right now with this I purchased the app on the apple store it’s a nifty device I love me some apple products if any of our hearts stop the place goes boom see we all have matching watches?” Stiles tells her flashing his wrist smirking when Jackson and James do as well Jackson more reluctantly than James.

“Your lying they wouldn’t blow this place with you inside” Kali hisses.

“Oh Chris would he’s an Argent he’d blow up his own father if it meant killing bad people” Stiles smirks.

Kali just hisses.

“You three what’s your names?” Stiles asks pointing to the three that are loosely holding the three hostages.

“Jack” One of them stutters he points to the other two and tells him their names “he’s John and he’s James” The dude stutters.

“Oh look another James” Stiles smiles politely. “Did you ask to get bitten Jack? James? John?” Stiles asks them he knows the answer but he just wants to keep them talking.

“No we went camping the next thing we knew we tied up and she bit us all” James answers this time.

“Silence you fools” Kali hisses she takes a step forward but Stiles lets out a vicious that has all her betas cowering even James and Jackson instinctively cower in fear. Although she tries to hide it her heart jumps erratically.

“Where are you three from?” Stiles asks them again.

“Beacon Hills” Jack answers.

“All of you?” He asks them he takes their nod as a yes.

“Your related aren’t you?” Stiles asks.

“Triplets non identical” John tells him.

“I’m sorry this happened to you guys I can’t make you human again but I can show you where to go for help” Stiles tells them “If you listen to me you’ll be able to go back to your home and lead normal lives” Stiles tells them “You want that don’t you?” Stiles asks them.

“Yeah” James tells him his voice cracking in both fear and hope.

“Come here and bring them with you” Stiles tells them.

They rush to comply with his demand and Kali hisses rushing forward Stiles eyes light up again and she cowers back she turns to face her other betas and demands them to attack.

Stiles shifts his form changing shape the six betas in front of him cower the triplets and Satomie’s betas.

He has the ropes cut away from all three in seconds.

“Jackson take them to Satomi and take John, James and Jack with you introduce them to Satomi and tell her they saved her betas and she should welcome them into her pack tell her to take care of them as a personal favour to me” Stiles orders.

“What about her?” Jackson asks pointing to the screaming Kali,

“She’s gone mad none of these betas are loyal to her she’s on her own they’re all petrified of her” Stiles tells him before ordering him to get them out of the building.

He looks behind him as they exit and Kali’s roar and the sound of a wet squelching sound makes his nose burn.

By the time he looks back towards Kali she’s ripped the throat out of three of her betas her eyes glowing redder every time she rips their throats out.

“I forgot how much stronger killing your betas makes you” Kali laughs the sound not human and frightening.

“James get the betas out of here” Stiles shouts launching himself at Kali she manages to kill another two before he slams into her sending her flying halfway across the room.

This is the opening James needs and he gets the remaining betas out through the back exit where Chris Allison and Isaac are waiting it was their job to cover that exit.

“You’re alone Kali it’s just me now you want revenge for Ennis well come and get it because you’re the last one Kali when I kill you I will finally sleep better I can go off to college and I can’t wait for that” Stiles roars.

She picks herself up and her eyes flash in the otherwise lightless place she screams and launches herself at him.

Stiles is shifted in a second and he readies himself for her attack.

Only it doesn’t come.

“James no!!” Stiles roars as his beta intercepts Kali mid jump tackling her to the ground.

Kali is stunned and James takes his chance his arm is swinging round and the squelch of her throat slicing fills the silent room.

“You didn’t just do that” Stiles cries out his eyes locking on James gold eyes slowly turning to red.


	7. New Alpha

“I wasn’t thinking I just saw her go to attack you and I just jumped I caught her off guard I couldn’t stop myself she was a danger to you and my pack I had to” James tells him tears forming in his eyes it makes him look so weak and vulnerable like the teenager he still is.

“Shush it’s okay dude you did good you’re an alpha now you need to be brave” Stiles tells him giving him a small smile and pulling him into his chest when James lets out a small sob when he mentions the word alpha.

“How can I be an Alpha? You’re the alpha of our pack” James asks him his voice muffled in Stiles shirt.

“Hey you’re already my second in command you can be my co-alpha now can you imagine the look on Skye’s face when you give her an order?” Stiles asks smiling at him to try and calm him down.

“I don’t want to be a co-leader with you I was perfectly happy being your second in command” James tells him his tears stopping his eyes look suddenly angry and he’s gonna guess the anger is at himself for killing an alpha and becoming one himself.

“Well then we can carry on as we are then your still my second in command just with a little extra power until you want to lead with me your practically running the pack with me anyway you’ve just got more power now and hey we’ve got to be careful with you fighting the betas now though cause alpha wounds take longer to heal” Stiles tells him.

“You still want me in your pack?” James asks him looking shocked.

“Of course I do” Stiles tells him scoffing his voice is filled with anger at the fact that James could think he wouldn’t want him. “Not only are you my second in command you’re like my brother, dude you really think I’d kick you out cause your eye colour happened to change?” Stiles asks he tries to make his voice sound less hurt but he doesn’t manage it.

“Logically I knew you wouldn’t care but subconsciously a voice was telling me the alpha in you wouldn’t want another alpha in the pack” James tells him giving him a sheepish smile.

“How many times have we trained?” Stiles asks him raising his eyebrows in question.

“Too many to count” James shrugs unable to count the sheer number of training sessions they’ve had.

“How many times have you managed to win a fight?” Stiles prompts his eyebrows still quizzical.

“None” James tells him looking ashamed slightly.

“Exactly I’m not a normal werewolf dude I was bit by five alphas some reason I got the strength of five different betas in my tiny body Deaton told us when we got back because I was the alpha my alpha power was magnified by five times giving me the strength of five alphas I don’t feel threatened by no one that’s why I wanted to handle her alone” Stiles tells him.

“But if you killed her you would have absorbed her alpha power” James tells him.

“I know what you’re going to say I wasn’t going to kill her I was going to let Chris shoot her” Stiles tells him.

“I’m glad I got to her before you because I know you would have killed her for leaving you for dead and Deaton said you’ve already got too much power he’s never seen an alpha with your strength before he said if you take on any more power you could go feral” James reminds him and somehow the conversation has switched to James worrying about him.

“He doesn’t know that for sure dude you know Deaton by now the man never tells the truth” Stiles tells him trying to give him a reassuring smile and by the look on James’s face it doesn’t work.

“I’ve been fine for months now isn’t the time to worry about me we need to get out of here and tell the others she’s dead Chris can deal with the body” Stiles tells him grabbing James’s arm and pulling him up that’s when he sees the blood.

“Come on let’s get out of here tell the others you’ve dealt with her” Stiles tells him.

“Wait!” James shouts suddenly panicking his eyes wide with worry “Can we not tell the pack that I’m an alpha? At least not yet I’m not ready” James begs him.

“How are you going to explain the blood” Stiles asks him.

James bends down and swipes his claws down Kali’s dead arm more blood springs up and Stiles rolls his eyes and leans down swiping a touch of blood on his fingertips so the pack can smell Kali on both of them and not just James.  
“They’re going to assume you killed her anyway” James tells him.

“You’ve got to tell them eventually they aren’t going to care well Jackson might be a little jealous but that’s about the extent of the packs caring besides we’re family and family rejoice in each family members crazy alpha kills” Stiles smirks his attempt to make James smile was a success and it releases something inside of him it’s like seeing the smile means he can breathe again.

“I will tell them just in a few days” James tells him “I just want to wrap my own head around it, remember it took you a couple of days to get used to the power?” James reminds him it wasn’t really a question but Stiles nods anyway.

“Sure, you know you might be an alpha now but I still feel protective of you? Even the alpha part of me is snarling at me to make you hurt less it won’t matter if you’re an alpha or try to kill me to me your always going to be my brother and werewolf shit won’t get in the way of that” Stiles tells him he jumps when James launches himself at him and his small sob is muffled into Stiles plaid shirt.

“It’ll be okay dude come on we need to get the pack otherwise they’re going to storm the building” Stiles tells him.

“At least they haven’t actually put explosives around the building” James tells him wiping his eyes on his shirt careful to avoid the blood on his hands.

“Explosives would have been a good back up plan but Chris didn’t have no bombs and he couldn’t make an IED in time” Stiles tells him shrugging and leads him to the exit.

He opens the door and it opens with a bang within seconds the sounds of guns cocking, arrows notching and werewolves snarling are loud and getting closer.

The packs sigh of relief was almost instantaneous as soon as they saw who it was.

“Kali?” Chris asks lowing his gun from aiming at Stiles face.

“Dead” Stiles tells him wiping his bloody finger tips on his jeans to make people pay attention to the action rather than the blood on James he doesn’t want people to know he’s an alpha and he will respect his decision till he’s ready.

“Clean up on isle 1 can Christopher Argent please report to the bank and take care of the body please” Stiles fake calls into his apple watch attempting for humour everyone laughs accept Chris but the man’s seen that much shit in his life he hasn’t got a sense of humour anymore.

“I told you we wouldn’t need the entire pack” Stiles tells all the worried faces who are checking him and James over for injuries. “Not even a scratch, sometimes I think I am way too strong for my own good it’s such a hardship” Stiles tells them all walking towards his SUV.

“All hale Mars god of war” Jackson mocks.

“See I’m more of a lover than a fighter though so I personally think I should be Apollo” Stiles tells his beta.

“No you’re crap with a bow so I think I’m Apollo” Allison tells him giving him a friendly punch on the arm.

“Wouldn’t you be Artemis? Goddess of the hunt?” Stiles smirks.

“I could be I’m that good with a bow but I am in no way a virgin I like sex way too much to be an eternal maiden” She tells them.

“You guys need to stop reading Percy Jackson” Lydia tells them all.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy book club” Allison tells her laughing.

“Of course I enjoy book club when the books are good besides Stiles could come up with a much worse idea for pack bonding” Lydia shrugs.

“You smell different” Stiles hears Jackson mutter under his breath to James everyone else is wrapped up in conversation about their weekly book club so he doesn’t think anyone else notices.

“I’ll tell you later” James mutters back, it’s weird the friendship James and Jackson have with each other somehow Jackson trusts James as much as he trusts Danny.

“Hey wait where did Satomi go? And as a matter of fact where are all the other betas?” Stiles asks remembering the betas suddenly.

“Satomi left with her pack as well as those other three that you asked me to introduce to her the triplets” Jackson speaks up his eyes are still on James and he looks quizzical.

“Oh no Satomi it was no problem thank you for sticking around long enough to say thank you, it really isn’t necessary” Stiles calls out in mock disappointment.

“The other betas ran for it I heard four speaking in Latin they were kidnapped by Kali they were on Holiday in Vegas so they’re going back home” Lydia tells him.

“Jack told me she trained them how to handle full moons so I don’t think we need to worry about exposure or feral werewolves on a full moon” Jackson speaks up again his gaze moving on from James and looking towards Stiles quizzically.

Stiles sees the exact moment Jackson puts the pieces into place because his eyes widen comically his head swivels between him and James about ten times in five seconds.

“Damn it” Jackson moans it’s under his breath and Stiles can’t help but chuckle.

“Good I could use a lie down I was up so early this morning if I’ve learned anything from today it’s that breakups really make people tired” Stiles announces.

“I feel fine” Liam tells him he’s walking with Mason and Danny and Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes.

“You slept on the plane” Stiles counters smiling.

“Did anyone else notice how hot Brett’s sister was?” Liam asks his gaze eyeing up Stiles for his reaction.

“I’d rather have Brett” Stiles tells him casually smirking.

“He is gay” Mason announces.

“How do you know? Have you and him hooked up?” Stiles asks pressing his key and watching his beats pile into his car. Lydia and Allison are both driving too so people pile into their car.

“No I saw him at the club he had a line of guys dancing around him he kissed one of them it was hot” Mason shrugs looking apologetically at Danny.

“Oh it’s fine he’s a hot guy” Danny tells him pulling him to Mason’s car that his mother just bought him.

“Shotgun” James calls jumping into the SUV before Skye.

“Last person in the house has to call in the take out order” Stiles shouts jumping in the car and quickly turning the ignition.

If there is one thing he hates more than Kali it’s phoning in the takeout order people always choose different shit and they eat so much that the takeout places always think it’s a joke before he tells them he’s the sheriffs son and it’s for a study party.


	8. Brett

“Alright, alright, I’m coming” Stiles screams running down the three flights of stairs in his house, why did he have to buy a big house? Why did he have to choose the stupid loft conversion for his room? He hates being woken up early its summer for fuck sake.

“What?” Stiles asks snarling if he was more awake he would have considered flashing his eyes at the person to make them freak out but the fear of exposure made him shake at the thought.

“Sorry, I didn’t have your number and I wanted to come and say thank you” the man tells him rubbing his neck like Stiles does when he’s nervous.

“Oh you didn’t have to do that Brett” Stiles smiles mesmerised by the dude’s eyes.

“I kind of did my sister said you saved her life, she said you scared the crap out of her like she’s a great fighter but she said you didn’t even have to fight to make everyone scared of you, you did it with words” He laughs.

“Yeah well that’s a trait that I got from my human side, always been a talker” Stiles smiles “Oh crap sorry come in” Stiles tells him opening the door wider suddenly feeling idiotic for leaving him stood on the doorstep.

“Thanks” Brett tells him walking inside “I err got you a coffee I didn’t know what you liked so I just got an Americano” Brett tells him shoving the cup towards him awkwardly.

“Actually Americano is my favourite” Stiles smiles grabbing the cup thankful for the caffeine.

“Sorry I just turned up out the blue, and so early I should have got your number out of the phone book or something, I just couldn’t sleep last night spent the night watching over my sister and when she woke up she kicked me out the house so I went for a run at five and then I just couldn’t stop thinking about you saving her and I was kind of tired three hours of running does that to someone, which is why I thought a coffee would be a good way to say thank you” Brett tells him he looks like he wants to say more but cuts himself off.

“James was supposed to wake me up at 8 for a run today anyway but judging from the two heartbeats in his room and the smells as I walked by their Allison slept over and they were up late” Stiles laughs sipping his drink walking into the living room motioning for Brett to sit.

“That must be awkward, hearing your betas having sex?” Brett asks laughing at his awkwardness. 

“Yeah kind of that’s why I got my room sound proof the only reason I heard you knocking is cause Lydia set up a doorbell in my room that rings whenever the front door does, it’s a big house so it comes in handy” Stiles smiles.

“Sorry I woke you” Brett smiles apologising again.

“Don’t worry about it Kira stayed over last night as well so Skye always sleeps in when kira stays over and after James and Ally have sex they seem to go comatose everyone in this house is getting some apart from me” Stiles laughs.

“Aren’t you and Liam together?” Brett says he sneers a little when he says Liam’s name it makes Stiles eyebrows raise.

“You got a problem with Liam?” Stiles asks smiling.

“He used to go to my school Davenport? He got kicked out because he couldn’t handle the pressure of me being the star lacrosse player the coach benched him and he smashed up his car” Brett tells him.

“He has IED, and he’s my ex” Stiles smirks.

“He’s an improvised explosive device?” Brett asks confused.

“No intermittent explosive disorder he has repeated episodes of anger you remember when you were first turned into a wolf?” Stiles asks.

“I was born a wolf” Brett tells him.

“Oh, well did you ever have anger issues?” Stiles asks him “Oh I mean related to the full moon and stuff” Stiles corrects himself.

“Sometimes especially when I was younger my parents abandoned me and my sister and I was alone looking after her that’s when Satomi found us, she’s been a good alpha she gave us money to buy a house but she never stuck around us for long she’s not what you’d call motherly” Brett smirks.

“Well at least you had your sister” Stiles smiles attempting to be sympathetic.

“Yeah we had each other that’s all we need” Brett smiles again taking a drink from his coffee cup.

“I thought she was a good alpha, to be fair she needs to take better care of her pack to be honest but not that bad” Stiles shrugs.

“You’re the youngest Alpha I’ve ever seen, and you’ve got a pack of like fifteen how the hell do you do it? They all seem to have equal parts faith as well as fear in you” Brett asks him he laws awed and Stiles could have blushed but the thought of his friends being scared of him makes him feel sick.

“I was a weak human before I was even a werewolf” Stiles shrugs “They’re all my friends before they were my beta’s they’ll always be my friends before anything else” Stiles shrugs.

“And you being a bad ass where did that come from?” Brett asks.

“I have this condition I was bit by 5 alphas when I was a human and I turned into five different species of were creature my eyes were changing colour every second my strength was varied day to day, I had to get revenge on them so I went away with Allison and her dad we stayed with a hunter and we ran into an alpha who had three betas James, Skye and Cora he wanted them for power held them against their will kept them injured, I fought him and I won I became an alpha, something changed inside me it was the most painful experience I’ve ever been through like my organs were being liquefied only I was five times as strong as a normal alpha because inside I’m still messed up, cause inside I’m still the abomination and that makes me angry” Stiles tells him looking down at the carpet stretching out his toes enjoying the softness under his feet distracting himself from the judgement no doubt in Brett’s eyes.

“Is that why they’re scared of you as well as love you? Cause you’ve got some type of condition” Brett asks.

“I get angry sometimes, I hurt them a few times when I got carried away, I train every day to get stronger so I can protect them all but I hurt them more when I act like that I put them in danger because whenever I shift like properly shift I get stronger than them all combined and them seeing me like that freaks them out they’re used to me being weak and human” Stiles sighs looking up to see Brett smiling at him.

“You sound like a normal werewolf, we all have anger issues” Brett tells him smiling.

“Scott doesn’t get angry he gets supportive, the first time he turned into a werewolf instead of turning vicious he turned into a love sick puppy” Stiles laughs.

“Any good werewolf gets the anger issues, anger gives you power and any alpha needs to be able to protect their pack so it’s a good thing, at least you’ve got the respect of your pack you’ve got people that were so freaked out yesterday they were close to tears” Brett tells him.

“Who was close to tears?” Stiles asks laughing.

“The blonde and the ginger” He tells him.

“Lydia’s strawberry blonde actually” Stiles corrects laughing.

“Yeah her” Brett laughs.

“I don’t know why I came here I should have just sent you a thank you card” Brett smiles laughing at his awkwardness.

“I could use a running buddy today if you fancied it?” Stiles asks looking up at him.

“Sure” Brett says letting out a big huff of air.

“Or we could just go to the diner and get some breakfast considering you’ve already ran today” Stiles laughs smiling at the smile that lights up Brett’s eyes even more.

“The diner sounds perfect actually” Brett laughs “My treat as a thank you” Brett tells him.

“Trust me I should be buying your sister a car to say sorry I’m the one that got her in the mess in the first place kali was one of the alpha’s that turned me I killed her pack and my ex killed her mate or something so she wanted revenge on me it was my fault she took your sister to lure me to her” Stiles tells him.

“Nobody got hurt” Brett tells him shrugging.

“It’s still my fault and trust me if you and her ever need anything you just call me and I will be there as fast as I can I will help you or her with whatever it’s the least I can do” Stiles smiles.

“That’s not necessary” Brett tells him smiling.

“It will make me feel better knowing you can come to me if you need something” Stiles admits “Pass your phone” Stiles smiles grabbing it when Brett hands it over.

“Here’s my number so you can phone me if you ever need a running partner I am usually up at the crack of dawn obviously todays an off day” Stiles laughs.

“Sure, I’d like that” Brett smirks.

“But right now your stomachs growling shall we go the diner?” Brett asks.

“Sure let me get dressed” Stiles smiles he turns and goes to run for the stairs.

“Have you got your car?” He asks turning back and watches Brett shake his head no. “Here will you put the ac on in the car the heat in that thing is unreal” Stiles tells him grabbing his SUV’s keys out of the bowl by the table.

“Okay see you in a minute” Brett tells him making his way to the car outside.

Stiles has no clue why he’s got a smile plastered on his face as he races upstairs to get changed.


	9. Road Trip

“This is so unfair” Brett yells and Stiles can’t help but laugh he wouldn’t have been able to even hear the other man if it wasn’t for his werewolf hearing the dudes that far away.

 

“You get used to it” James tells him he carries on running though unlike Brett who has to stop to catch his breath.

 

“I’ve been running with you’s both for a week now and I still feel like I’ve lost my lungs” he moans his voice coming out in a breathless huff.

 

“Quit your moaning or he’ll make us run for longer, I can’t run anymore the house is like a mile away” Skye moans finally catching up to Brett running by him holding her sides like her insides might fall out if she doesn’t physically hold them in.

 

“Now I know why I never let you guys come with me and James all I hear is moaning” Stiles moans sitting down on a fallen tree waiting a few minutes till Skye and Brett caught up with him and James.

 

“Hey I’ve been running with you for a week now” Brett protests.

 

“You’re still slow” James laughs.

 

“Stiles told me you were the nice one” Brett glares his lips quirking in a smirk.

“I think that was just him appreciating my looks” James shrugs pulling out his phone when it pings a smile instantly lights up his face.

 

“Allison?” Skye, Stiles and Brett all ask at the same time as if it wasn’t obvious.

 

“Yep, she wants to know if we all wanna go on a road trip” James tells them.

 

“A road trip? To where?” Stiles asks.

 

“She doesn’t know” James tells them after waiting for Allison’s reply. “She just needs to get away somewhere for a couple of days like a mini holiday she’s never been so bored” James smiles a little at his phone and Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“I could do with a break” Stiles smiles “I’m so bored, I’ve been on twenty runs this past week alone” Stiles tells them getting bored of the summer already he wants to go back to school, which is something he never thought he’d ever want to do.

 

“Yeah twenty runs, but you’ve been binge eating a bunch of crappy food with Brett and you guys have binge watched so many show’s this week I don’t even know which one you guys are on now” Skye tells them.

 

“We just finished Shadow hunters so we haven’t started anything new yet” Brett shrugs.

 

“God you guys definitely need to go on a road trip, Stiles room is starting to smell so bad, it’s like Brett’s moved in” Skye laughs.

 

“Brett has moved in” Stiles tells her.

 

“Wait really?” James asks.

 

“No not really we’ve just been binge eating and watching TV shows, we invited you guys to watch with us but you’re all busy with your love lives it’s depressing being some of the only single people surrounded by sexy people” Stiles mutters.

 

“I have a bunch of fuck buddies but I haven’t watched a bunch of crappy TV in a while so I decided to abstain from sex for a while, suffer with Stiles” Brett shrugs laughing when Stiles glares at him.

 

“Gloat about how much sex you get again pretty boy and I will tell your sister” Stiles threatens.

 

“You know she never approves of anyone I date” Brett smirks.

 

James can’t help but look between them and smile, they’ve been friends for a week and Brett’s slept over every night since watching movies and TV shows with Stiles, he’s never seen two people so perfect for each other and yet they still don’t see it.

 

“Me and Kira are flying to Japan tomorrow with her parents to meet some of Kira’s family so I’ll have to pass on the road trip” Skye reminds them and luckily getting them back on topic.

 

“What the hell I’m in, Scott and Isaac have gone to see Scott’s grandparents, he’s finally telling them he’s BI and Erica and Boyd are going to visit Derek. Jackson, Lydia, Danny and Mason have all gone to Lydia’s family’s cabin on the lake and I think Liam’s still trying to put the moves on that Hayden chick” Stiles shrugs. “So I’d only be alone anyway” Stiles mutters.

 

“What’s Laurel doing?” Skye asks.

 

“Pretty sure she’s getting cosy with the new deputy at the station I took dad some lunch and saw them getting hot and heavy” James laughs, he looks up at Skye and Stiles when their eyes widen “What?” James asks.

 

“Nothing” Stiles smiles his eyes shining and his face is beaming with a full on smile.

 

He rewinds his statement back in his head and his own eyes widen when he realises he just called the Sheriff dad.

 

Skye is offering suggestions to where they could all go so the massive blush that cover’s James’s face after what he just said isn’t seen, thank god the Sheriff isn’t here because the man would make such a big deal out of it and he can’t handle that in front of everyone.

 

“Why don’t we go camping?” Stiles suggests.

 

“Where?” James asks.

 

“Somewhere private but close enough to civilisation that I can jog and get something to eat?” Stiles offers.

 

“Where do you wanna go?” James asks looking to Brett.

 

“Me?” He asks looking surprised.

 

“Yeah you’re coming aren’t you?” James asks he frowns because he thought he was coming.

 

“Yeah he’s coming” Stiles smiles interrupting whatever the other man was going to say.

 

“Am I?” Brett asks smirking.

 

“Yeah you have to, you can’t leave me to go camping with James and Allison alone, you hear them all the time they can’t keep their hands off each other, I need a wingman to help me separate them” Stiles laughs.

 

“Like I’m getting between another Alpha and his mate” Brett laughs he notices James tense and Skye looks up at the mention of the word Alpha.

“Alpha? What’s he talking about? James?” She asks shouting when he looks everywhere but at her.

 

“This” He tells her his eyes flashing red.

 

Skye sucks in an almost painful amount of air and releases it when his eyes go back to their normal colour.

 

“How?” She asks her breath escaping in a rush.

 

“Kali, I killed her stupidly I just needed to protect Stiles I knew he could have took her blindfolded but I just reacted next thing I know I’m an alpha when she died” James tells her.

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” She asks him a look of hurt on her face “Why didn’t you tell me?” She adds.

 

“I didn’t want anyone treating me differently, I was gonna keep hiding it until I needed to next shift the only one that knew was Stiles oh and Allison” James shrugs.

 

“You forgot Brett as well” Skye tells him looking pissed.

 

“Stiles probably told him” James shouts back.

 

“It was his scent actually Alpha’s have a different scent I have a good nose” Brett adds him throwing an apologetic look to James he just gives him a small smile.

 

“Why haven’t you told the pack though? They need to know” Skye tells him shaking her head.

 

“Because this doesn’t change anything I still answer to Stiles just means when I hit one of you guys it will take longer for you to heal from it, I’m essentially a beta with Alpha power I don’t want to be an alpha or run the pack” James shrugs.

 

“Whatever still should have told me” She tells him looking pissed still.

 

“I was going to when I wrapped my head around it” James huffs.

 

“So Road Trip?” Stiles asks hoping to get the conversation back to the light fun banter they had going before.

 

“I’m gonna head home gotta pack for Japan” Skye tells them heading in the direction of home without looking back.

 

“Sorry man I didn’t know it was a secret” Brett tells him once Skye is out of earshot.

 

“Don’t worry about it was going to happen sooner or later, you didn’t know I was keeping it a secret” James sighs joining them on the fallen tree log.

 

“So where should we go then” Stiles smiles lightening the mood.

 

Thank god for Stiles he always knows how to cheer James up.


	10. Coming to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to finish this off here I thought it was a good place to end it now that the Kali story line is wrapped up hope you guys liked it, I wasn't planning on writing this fic but you guys where amazing so i thought I'd give you this little fic.

“So how much do you want?” The Sheriff asks sitting down heavily on the couch next to where Stiles is sprawled out on it, his hands are absentmindedly running through Brett’s hair who’s on the floor their faces glued to the TV.

Brett’s sister is on the chair opposite she fell asleep three movies ago and hasn’t woke up no matter how loud the two get, she’s a really heavy sleeper.

He makes a sound of acknowledgement keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

“For back to school stuff? You’ve only got what two weeks till you go back to school?” John tells him when it was clear his son wasn’t going to ask.

“I got all my back to school stuff last year I bought a new car remember? That’s all I really needed to actually get to school, I have my Mac and all the school books already ordered, Skye and James have their Mac’s as well and Lydia stole my bank card and ordered us all a new back to school wardrobe from my seemingly never ending bank account, I wonder how we would have survived with a pack full of werewolves without finding that alpha’s money” Stiles wonders.

“We would have managed, Skye and James are like my kids, we would have found a way to get by we always did” John smirks.

“How are you guys gonna react to being away from each other for so long?” Brett’s sister Lori asks him her eyes fully wide and it freaks Stiles out a little cause she was fast asleep just a second ago.

“If you must know, you nosy brat I’m transferring to Beacon Hills High” Brett tells her glaring a little.

“You are?” Is echoed three times around the room by Lori, Stiles and the Sheriff.

“Yeah it makes sense Lori goes their anyway and I have more friends in your pack than I do at Davenport and besides, the coach sort of hates me so he benches me pretty much all the time at least if I come to BHH I can be the new star Lacrosse player” Brett laughs.

“Plus you don’t want to let Stiles out your sight right? He’s getting even hotter with all that running mixed with the Alpha metabolism don’t want anyone to ask him out before you grow the balls and ask him out” Lori smirks, she screeches when Brett launches at her and tries to grab her.

She evades his capture and launches behind the sheriff to stop Brett’s pursuit.

“Protect and serve sheriff protect and serve” Lori yells as Brett attempts to get round the sheriff to his baby sister.

“If you must know, we’ve been together for a while now, ever since the road trip, Allison and James parent trapped up in a cabin and we got together, we didn’t want the pack to know because well they’d probably end up making innuendos and all that shit and who can be bothered with all that stuff” Stiles tells her shoving Brett’s ass out the way of Buffy and Spike having building breaking sex.

“Son, everyone knows, well maybe not this one” John says sidestepped so Brett can finally capture his sister “You don’t know how big of a mouth James and Allison have when they’re together” The Sheriff laughs.

“So we don’t have to tell them then? Saves us a job anyway babe” Brett says throwing Lori back onto the chair.

“What do you say we make it interesting?” Stiles asks looking away from the TV to smirk at Brett.

“You want to keep the relationship secret for longer so we can see how long it takes them to snap and who snaps first?” Brett asks his eyebrows raising in question.

“Well like dad said, Summer is almost over and we haven’t really got anything else to do with our time, my money is on Lydia snapping first by the way” Stiles tells him continuing his playing with Brett’s hair.

“Hmm interesting I say Scott” Brett tells him.

“If it’s anyone it’s going to be Erica” Lori adds in.

“Please your all wrong if it’s going to be anyone it’s going to be Jackson” The sheriff tells them all.

“Jackson?” Is echoed three times around the living room.

“Ever since you became his alpha he has some weird bromance crush on you, as much as he pretends to hate you, I guarantee he’ll be the first to snap and he’ll do it by threatening Brett” The sheriff laughs.

“That I’d like to see” Lori laughs shrieking again as Brett launches at her.

 

//////

 

The sheriff was right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick reminder again if you want to comment something that you want to see in this just drop me a comment below.


End file.
